pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Collision with Past Ideals
Collision with Past Ideals aired on 3/6/2018. It is the second episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn, and the second episode of the Finale Specials for Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It is the second part of a three part crossover. Story Dawn and Hugh ride on Dawn’s Rapidash through a long hallway, with Kidd and Thing 1 hot on their tails. Chatot flies overhead, circling around them. Chatot: Rawck! Battle time! Battle time! Hugh: Take them with Chatter! Chatot lets out a harsh noise, disrupting Kidd and Thing 1. The two keep running, though are slowed down. Dawn: Excellent. Thank you Rapidash! We need to locate Togepi. The sound of buzzing occurs, as a dozen Ninjask fly after them. Hugh: Chatot! Stop them with Synchronoise! Chatot lets out an inaudible sound with multi-colored sound waves. The sound waves distort the Ninjask, them unable to focus. Kidd and Thing 1 lower their hands from their ears, Kidd smirking. Kidd: Nice! Way to time it, Goone! Thing 1, Night Slash! Thing 1 speeds forward, forming a dark purple energy blade in her hands. She slashes at Rapidash’s leg, causing it to tumble and fall. Dawn and Hugh are thrown off its back, as Kidd now leisurely walks. Kidd: I’m an athlete, guys! Did you really think you could outrun me? Dawn: Hmph! I had hoped to at least get out of your reach. Rapidash, are you alright? Rapidash snorts, as it stands back up ready to go. Hugh draws a Pokéball, eyeing the Ninjask in the sky still distorted by Chatot. Hugh: We need to get rid of those pesky Ninjask. Flygon, take them out with Rock Slide! Hugh throws his Pokéball, choosing Flygon. Flygon: Flygon! Flygon sparkles white as several boulders form and circle around it. It flaps its wings and fires the boulders at the Ninjask. Each of the Ninjask are hit and defeated, while Rock Slide flies at Kidd and Thing 1. Kidd: Don’t think it’s that easy! Hypno, stop it with Psychic! Kidd opens her Pokéball, choosing Hypno. Hypno: Hypno. Hypno holds his hand up, which glows blue. The Rock Slide stops its advance as it is shot back at Hugh and Dawn. Dawn: Rapidash! Repel it with Fire Blast! Rapidash’s mouth is filled with flames, as it breathes a stream of fire. The Fire Blast collides with a boulder, erupting into five points, blocking the entirety of the redirected Rock Slide. Hugh: Flygon, go for Dragon Claw! Kidd: Hypno, use Switcheroo! And Thing 1, Ice Punch! Hypno holds his hand hand out, it glowing purple. Flygon glows purple as well, as it drops to the ground like a rock. Flygon struggles to get up, being sluggish. Kidd cackles at this. Kidd: I just gave your Flygon an Iron Ball. It grounds your Pokémon and slows it down! Thing 1 appears in front of Flygon, striking it and defeating it with Ice Punch. Hugh: (Distressed) Flygon! Dawn: Rapidash, Flame Wheel! Rapidash charges at Thing 1, its flame mane surrounding it like a wheel. Thing 1 uses Night Slash, countering the attack. Kidd: Now Hypno, Hypnosis! Hugh: Chatot, stop it with Uproar! Hypno begins to swing his pendulum, when Chatot lets out a powerful Uproar. The hypnotic waves are canceled out as Hugh returns Flygon. Hugh: This is a waste of time! We need to find Togepi! Dawn: Well, if you can figure out a way to get her off our tail, I am all for it! The sooner we finish this, the sooner I can get back onto my itinerary! Kidd, Thing 1 and Hypno hold their ears as Chatot continues to use Uproar. Hugh motions to Dawn, her nodding in agreement. They mount Rapidash again as Chatot perches itself onto Hugh’s shoulder. Rapidash rides off, Kidd opening an eye and groaning in frustration. Kidd: No! If I don’t stop them, then Kodai will take another Pokémon of mine! Rapidash makes it to a new section of the building, with energy cages housing Pokémon. There are Magmar, Mime Jr., Hippowdon, Combee, Shinx, Graveler, Cherrim, Stunky, Noctowl, a Z letter Unown, Lumineon, Houndour, Piloswine, Silcoon and Jynx. The last cage down has a Liepard which is curled around something. Hugh dismounts Rapidash, as Chatot stops shouting. Hugh: Togepi! Are you here?! Chatot: Rawck! Togepi! Togepi! Togepi: Toge, priiii! Hugh runs down the hall, as Togepi pops out of being cuddled by Liepard. Togepi walks out, going up to the energy wall. It puts its hands to it, as Hugh bends down and places his hand to it. Hugh looks upset yet he smiles. Hugh: Don’t worry, Togepi. I’ll get you out of there. Dawn: Aw! That is so adorable! Liepard lifts its head, as if finally paying attention. It spots Hugh and gasps a meow with its eyes widening. Liepard: Merow? Liepard goes to the energy wall, pawing at Hugh. Liepard: (Distressed) Mow! Mow! Hugh: Liepard? Dawn: It seems like it knows you. Hugh: Could it be? Could you be… Kidd: Here you are. Hugh turns to face Kidd, Thing 1 and Hypno, Hugh’s anger rising. He stands, ready to blow. Hugh: IT WAS YOU! YOU STOLE MY SISTER’S POKÉMON! Kidd: (Startled) What?! No, I, what are you… Hugh: It was your organization! This Lawrence or Kodai or whoever’s in charge! You sent the guy who stole Helga’s Purrloin! The white outlines of a flashback occur, with Hugh and his younger sister Helga. She’s wearing a pink dress, and has her blue hair up in a ponytail on the top of her head. Their grandpa hands Hugh three Pokéballs. '' ''Grandpa: Hugh, your journey has been delayed too long. I know you were just helping to care for us, but your time has come. These Pokémon are for you. '' ''Hugh: (Eyes bright) This is amazing! Thank you grandpa! Hugh taps the Pokéballs, opening them up. Out of them comes a Trapinch, Sewaddle and Purrloin. '' ''Hugh: Hello there guys! I’m your new trainer! Trapinch and Sewaddle chatter excitedly, while Purrloin looks unamused. '' ''Hugh: Huh? What’s the matter with you? Purrloin: Meow. Hugh leans in closer, as Purrloin extends its claws and Scratches Hugh’s face up. Hugh recoils back from it, falling over. Helga laughs as he does. Helga: Silly brother! You have to be gentle with it! Hi there, Purrloin! Helga reaches her hand forward, stroking Purrloin behind the ears. Purrloin purrs as it rubs up to Helga. '' ''Helga: Hee-hee! Good Purrloin! Grandpa: Ha! It likes her quite a bit. Hugh: (Laughs sheepishly) It does, huh? In that case, it is yours! Helga: Huh? Really big brother?! Oh thank you thank you thank you! Helga picks up Purrloin and hugs it, then goes and hugs Hugh. Purrloin doesn’t like being smushed between the two, and Scratches Hugh up again. Hugh: Hey! Why always me?! Hugh and Helga go for a walk through their hometown of Aspertia City. Purrloin runs ahead of them, Helga acting like an airplane to playfully chase after it. Hugh grins with pride, when he spots a guy with grey hair with his head down walking towards them. Hugh becomes serious as he speeds up. Hugh: Helga! Watch where you’re going! Helga: Okay! Helga looks up, seeing the guy approaching them. Helga stops, smiling up at the guy. '' ''Helga: Hello! I’m Helga! And this is my new Purrloin! Guy: Hello. My name is Shadow. And that Purrloin is now mine. Shadow looks up, opening a Pokéball as he does. His Gengar comes out, it grinning widely. Gengar: Gengar! Helga: (Terrified) Ah! Brother, help! Hugh: Helga! Leave her alone you jerk! Trapinch, use Bite! Hugh throws his Pokéball, choosing Trapinch. '' ''Trapinch: Trap! Trapinch flies at Gengar with energy fangs forming around it. Gengar forms indigo energy claws, striking Trapinch with Shadow Claw. Trapinch is defeated as it approaches Purrloin. Purrloin takes a defensive stands and roars intimidatingly. Gengar’s eyes glow pink, releasing Hypnotic waves that put Purrloin to sleep. '' ''Helga: No! Purrloin! Gengar swoops Purrloin up, then grabs Shadow. It leaps up onto a building top, disappearing. Helga drops to her knees, crying. Hugh bends down, putting his hand on her shoulder while staring vengefully after Shadow. Hugh: Pokémon thieves. Inexcusable! Anyone that treats Pokémon like they’re disposable, they make me sick! Don’t worry Helga. I’ll find Purrloin. I promise. ''Helga then hugs Hugh, crying into his sweatshirt. '' The scene returns to normal, Hugh now crying. Dawn looks heartbroken while Kidd looks ashamed of herself. Kidd: I, didn’t know. To think they stole a Pokémon from a little girl. Hugh: How is that any different than what you’re doing?! Stealing from a trainer is wrong! It is shameful and disgraceful! You are no different than the guy who stole Purrloin! Now, after this journey to become strong enough to find that guy and take him on, I found my sister’s Pokémon after my own Pokémon was taken. I will not allow you to do anymore harm! Kidd: (Emotional) Stop. Just, stop. Kidd returns Thing 1 and Hypno, Hugh confused and his anger subsiding. Dawn looks perplexed as well. Dawn: What are you? Kidd: (Shamefully) I, I have made choices I’m not proud of. I needed money and a sponsor for my next big world record stunt, so I turned to the Kodai Network, the richest corporation in the region. There weren’t any regular ways to earn the money but they offered me an alternative way in collecting Pokémon. They had a client that they were helping to collect for. It went good for a while, then… Kidd sniffles, stopping for a moment to wipe her tears. Kidd: I failed to bring something back one time, and they demanded retribution or they’d cut all my funds. They, they took my Weavile! Dawn: Weavile? But, isn't that the Pokémon you just used? Kidd: (Grabbing her arms) That’s Thing 1. My other Weavile, Thing 2, is in this collection. I’ve been trying to find another Weavile to replace it to get mine back. With the next shipment leaving the region in a few days, my last hope was getting the trading expert to find a Weavile to replace her with. But even that backfired as he wants nothing to do with me now. Kidd drops to her knees, as if broken. Kidd: That guy was right. I’m too weak to protect my Pokémon. Hugh walks over to her, bending down and putting his hand on her shoulder. Hugh: I’m sorry about yelling at you. I understand that you are as much of a victim as I am. But you don’t have to suffer alone now. Our goal is to completely shut this place down and return all the Pokémon! We could use your help to take over the base once and for all. Kidd: You’d, trust me to help you? Hugh: You help me open that cage with Togepi and Liepard, and I’ll personally guarantee the safe return of your Weavile. Kidd: Oh, thank you! Kidd lunges forward and hugs Hugh, him looking startled. Hugh then smiles and hugs her back, then helps her stand. Dawn: If that is the case, then let us begin. End Scene Ian, Piplup, Rosa and Ditto Piplup stand in the middle of a Ninjask cyclone, with hundreds of them circling around them. Goone stands off to the side, his Scizor beside him. Goone: These two have lasted long enough. Scizor, intervene. The two Piplup attack with Bubble Beam, as Rosa opens another Pokéball, choosing her Piplup. Rosa’s Piplup: Pip! Rosa’s Piplup fires Bubble Beam, keeping the Ninjask at bay. They are all waiting for the opportune moment to make a move, as the three streams of Bubble Beam repel every approaching Ninjask. Scizor appears in the swarm, forming Metal Claw. Ian: Monferno, Mach Punch! Ian opens his Pokéball, choosing Monferno. Monferno: Monferno! Monferno’s fist glows light blue, as it punches to block Scizor’s Metal Claw. The three Piplup keep attacking with Bubble Beam, as Rosa’s Piplup stops from exhaustion. The other two look worried, but keep up their attacks. Rosa: Piplup! Rosa goes over to her Piplup, as Monferno breathes Flamethrower, keeping Scizor back. A second Scizor appears, heading straight towards the three Piplup and Rosa. Rosa: (Shouting in fear) Piplup! Rosa grabs her Piplup, using her body as a shield to Scizor’s Bullet Punch. She lets out a cry of pain as she takes the hit, as Ditto Piplup looks angry. Ditto Piplup: (Angry) LUP! Ditto Piplup glows with a yellow bird aura as it spins at the second Scizor, striking it with Drill Peck. The Ninjask use this opportunity and all release a detrimental Bug Buzz attack. They are all deafened, as Ditto Piplup reverts, unable to hold the transformation. Ian holds his ears, as the Scizor go to strike with Metal Claw and Bullet Punch. They strike Monferno, Piplup, Ditto and Rosa, who continues to shield her Piplup. She doesn’t cover her ears either, using her hands to protect Piplup’s ears. She cringes in pain as Piplup looks up worried, then determined. Rosa’s Piplup: PIPLUP! Rosa’s Piplup glows pink, morphing and evolving into Prinplup. Its growth spurt causes it to grow out of Rosa’s arms. Prinplup: Prinplup! Prinplup lets out a crying chirp, releasing a black energy wave. All the Ninjask slow down to a sluggish pace, allowing everyone to recover. Ian: A QUASH. Rosa: WOW! THAT WAS SO AMAZING PRINPLUP! DITTO, TURN INTO AN EMPOLEON! Ditto: DITTO! Ditto Transforms into Empoleon, as Piplup, Prinplup and Empoleon stand together. Ian & Rosa: BUBBLE BEAM! The three penguin Pokémon fire Bubble Beam, taking out several Ninjask. When the Quash fades, several Ninjask are blasted out of the circle. There are still plenty of Ninjask who continue to use Bug Buzz, immobilizing them again. Monferno breathes Flamethrower, keeping the Scizor back. Goone stands off to the side, looking at his watch impatiently. Goone: This is taking too long. I won’t be able to begin loading the ship on schedule at this rate. Ninjask! Switch to Hyper Beam! All the Ninjask circling around stop using Bug Buzz, charging dark magenta energy beams. Voice: BOOMBURST! A powerful white colored sound wave slams into the Ninjask swarm from above, burying them. All the Ninjask have their charge disrupted, them all fluttering erratically. Ian and Rosa look up to the sky, seeing Kay riding on Viserion the Noivern. Rosa: KAY?! Kay: Minion of Grings Kodai, I am Kay! Your Pokémon smuggling days have come to an end! Goone: Ugh. Her again. Attack! The Ninjask swarm all fly to the sky, going to attack Kay and Viserion. Kay: Come at me! I shall cleanse the sky of your taint! Boomburst! Viserion fires Boomburst, diverting the Ninjask swarm. Goone stands on the ground with his two Scizor, as Ian smirks. Ian: Rosa. Ready to tear through him? Rosa: (Flustered) You, you said my name! Ian: Monferno, Flamethrower! Piplup, Bubble Beam! Rosa: Uh, Prinplup! Ditto! Bubble Beam! Monferno breathes Flamethrower, striking and defeating the first Scizor. The three Penguin Pokémon fire Bubble Beam, defeating the second Scizor. Ian grins, as Goone straightens his tie. Goone doesn’t move, as Ian leads them all around him. Goone’s eyes follow them, then return to Kay. Goone: It’s a shame I was unable to stop them. But Mister Kodai will have no problem with handling them. In the meanwhile, I have to handle this threat. Viserion flutters closer to the ground, Kay stepping off it. The Ninjask all dive down at them, Kay looking undeterred. Kay: Viserion. Take them out. Viserion roars with delight, firing another Boomburst to blast back the Ninjask. Main Events * Part of Hugh's backstory is revealed. It shows that he received Trapinch, Sewaddle and Purrloin all at once as his starter Pokémon, not long before the beginning of PT:W. * Hugh's sister Helga receives Purrloin in a flashback, which is stolen by Shadow. It is a LIepard in present day. * Kidd reveals that Thing 2 was taken from her, and she was forced to work for the Kodai Network afterwards. She joins the heroes. * Rosa's Piplup evolves into Prinplup and learns Quash. * Kay joins the heroes. Characters * Hugh (present and flashback) * Dawn Berlitz * Ian * Rosa * Kay * Hugh's Grandpa (flashback) * Helga (flashback) Villains * Kodai Network ** Kidd Summers (joins heroes) ** Goone * Shadow (flashback) Pokémon * Chatot (Hugh's) * Flygon (Hugh's) * Rapidash (Dawn's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Monferno (Ian's) * Ditto (Rosa's) ** Piplup ** Empoleon * Piplup (Rosa's, evolves) * Prinplup (Rosa's, newly evolved) * Viserion the Noivern (Kay's) * Thing 1 the Weavile (Kidd's) * Hypno (Kidd's) * Ninjask (hundreds', Goone's) * Scizor (Goone's, x2) * Gengar (Shadow's) * Trapinch (Hugh's, flashback) * Sewaddle (Hugh's, flashback) * Purrloin (Hugh's, flashback) In the Collection * Magmar * Mime Jr. * Hippowdon * Combee * Shinx * Graveler * Cherrim * Stunky * Noctowl * Unown (Z form) * Lumineon * Houndour * Silcoon * Jynx * Togepi (Hugh's) * Liepard (Hugh's) Trivia * Hugh's backstory is similar to his game & manga versions with some alterations. ** Like Pokémon Adventures manga, Hugh receives several Pokémon from his grandpa, and gives a Purrloin that didn't listen to him from his sister. ** LIke both games and manga, his sister's Purrloin is stolen, fueling Hugh's anger. In this series, Hugh becomes disgusted by anyone who doesn't show love and affection for their Pokémon, as well as those who simply trade their Pokémon away. * The flashback scene occurs between the episodes of Desperate Call for Help and Collecting the Regis. These are specials that feature Lawrence, with the first one not featuring Shadow due to him traveling abroad. * Kidd is revealed to have a similar backstory to Millis Steel. Both of them willingly joined an organization to provide Lawrence Pokémon, then had one of their own Pokémon taken from them upon them failing a mission. They started devising schemes to get their Pokémon back, eventually teaming up with the heroes against their employers. * Rosa completes her redemption arc, showing how much she cares for her Pokémon by protecting Piplup from an attack. * With Kidd and Kay joining, the heroes going against Grings Kodai is now at 9. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Crossovers Category:Pokémon Tales: Kodai Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Collector Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: JK arc